Puffle Fighters
Puffle Fighters is a fighting game for Rarctic Handledio and Rarctic Gameplay. The game's tagline is "Who says Puffles can't fight? Fighters and their species * Cannon ** Age: 30 in Human Years ** Occupation: Bowler ** 1-Player Costume: Red Fur and Blue Cap ** 2-Player Costume: Dark Red Fur and Bowling Jacket * Bally ** Age: 18 in Human Years ** Occupation: Basketball Player ** 1-Player Costume: Blue Fur and Small Tanktop ** 2-Player Costume: Dark Blue Fur and Sunglasses * Flightiator ** Age: 16 in Human Years ** Occupation: Pilot ** 1-Player Costume: Green Fur and Pilot Hat ** 2-Player Costume: Lime Green Fur and Propeller Cap * Hoopster ** Age: 12 in Human Years ** Occupation: Gym Student ** 1-Player Costume: Pink Fur and Seashell Necklace ** 2-Player Costume: Peach Fur and Tiara * Bubbles ** Age: 15 in Human Years ** Occupation: Expert Swimmer ** 1-Player Costume: Purple Fur and Snorkel ** 2-Player Costume: Violet Fur and Bow ** Alternate Third Costume: Indigo Fur and Scuba Mask (While selecting Her, press V button to achieve this costume) * Flameth ** Age: 25 in Human Years ** Occupation: Scientist ** 1-Player Costume: Black Fur and White Hair ** 2-Player Costume: Gray Fur and Fire Textured Hair * Artistant ** Age: 32 in Human Years ** Occupation: Artist ** 1-Player Costume: Yellow Fur and Artist Hat ** 2-Player Costume: Light Yellow Fur with Colorful Spots * Snowball ** Age: 19 in Human Years ** Occupation: Sculpture Builder ** 1-Player Costume: White Fur and Snow Crown ** 2-Player Costume: Mint Fur and Party Hat * Puffguin (Unlockable) ** Age: 8 in Human Years ** Occupation: Penguin in a Puffle Costume ** 1-Player Costume: Brown Puffle Costume ** 2-Player Costume: Striped Puffle Costume ** Alternate Third Costume: Spotted Puffle Costume (While selecting him, Press V button to achieve this costume) ** How to Unlock: Beat the time attack mode as any character * Goldee (Unlockable) ** Age: 38 in Human Years ** Occupation: Adventurer ** 1-Player Costume: Golden Fur and Cowboy Hat ** 2-Player Costume: Bronze Fur and Vest ** Alternate Third Costume: Garnet Fur and Mohawk (While selecting him, Press V button to achieve this costume) ** How to Unlock: Beat the survival mode as any character * Puff Bot 517-914 (Unlockable) ** Age: Immortal ** Occupation: Robot ** 1-Player Costume: Gray Robotic Look ** 2-Player Costume: Brown Robotic Look ** How to Unlock: Beat the arcade mode with every fighters except him and Puff Bot 531-876 * Puff Bot 531-876 (Unlockable) ** Age: Immortal ** Occupation: Robot ** 1-Player Costume: Green Robotic Look ** 2-Player Costume: Blue Robotic Look ** How to Unlock: Beat the arcade mode with every fighters except him and Puff Bot 517-914 NOTE: 2-Player Costume can also be achieved as Player 1 while selecting the Character and pressing the Exclamation Mark Button. Controls Rarctic Handledio * Left/Right Arrow - Move character * Up Arrow - Jump * Down Arrow - Crouch * Triangle Button - Pause * T Button - Normal Attack * V Button - Special * ! Button - Counter Rarctic Gameplay * Left/Right Arrow - Move character * Up Arrow - Jump * Down Arrow - Crouch * Star Button - Pause * T Button - Normal Attack * V Button - Special * ! Button - Counter * < Button - Scroll Camera Left * / Button - Scroll Camera Right * S Button - Display Health Bar On/Off * Teal Button - Scroll Camera Left * Blue Button - Scroll Camera Right Modes * Arcade Mode * Versus Mode * Survival Mode * Time Attack Mode * Tournament Mode ** Participants Number Setting: *** 4 *** 6 *** 8 *** 10 (Unlocked by unlocking 2 characters) *** 12 (Unlocked by unlocking 4 characters) * Team Elimination Mode ** How many teams? *** 8 *** 10 *** 12 Stages (In order from arcade mode) * Pet Shop ** Defender: Hoopster * Rockhopper Beach ** Defender: Cannon * Stone Igloo ** Defender: Bally * Bubble Dome ** Defender: Bubbles * Box Dimension ** Defender: Flightiator * Painting Museum ** Defender: Artistant * SnowY Desert ** Defender: Snowball * Fire Cavern ** Defender: Flameth * The Dojo ** Defender: Puffguin * The Stage (Quest for the Golden Puffle play) ** Defender: Goldee * Dark Laboratory ** Defender: Puff Bot 517-914 and Puff Bot 531-876 Movesets Coming soon Category:Games